1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved control device of the pneumatically operated receiver-controller type and to the method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device having a housing means provided with a main lever pivotally mounted thereto by a pivot means and being operatively associated with a flapper to move the same relative to a leakport means in relation to pivoted movement of the main lever, the device having a feedback diaphragm operatively associated with a feedback lever that is pivotally mounted to the housing means and operatively associated with the main lever to cause pivoting thereof upon pivoting movement of the feedback lever by the feedback diaphragm.
For example, see the following item:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,685--Caldwell.
It appears that the control device of item (1) above does not have the feedback diaphragm thereof and the leakport means thereof disposed in the same plane as the pivot means for the main lever thereof and does not have means for selectively changing the same from a direct acting control device to a reverse acting control device by changing the position of the feedback lever and the flapper and without changing the position of the feedback diaphragm and the leakport means. Further, the control device of item (1) above does not have a diverter valve means forming a part thereof for diverting the fluid flow path from one of the inlets thereof.